Three Minutes
by NoviceWriterX245
Summary: "You're given one last phone call before you die, who would you call and what would you say?" A khr one-shot featuring Fem!27x59


Hey, NoviceWriter here! Welcome to my first fanfiction, a khr one-shot featuring fem!27x59. I hope you read and enjoy! Note: Tsuna is Tsuki.

* * *

Vongola Decimo sighed and shifted in her seat. The ropes rubbed against her raw skin, making her hiss in pain. It had been three days. Three days since she'd been missing in action, and three days of cruel restraints and torture. She wondered if she could take anymore of this, her body probably wouldn't last. Internal bleeding, broken ribs, and festering lacerations down her back; what a pitiable state she's in. She laughed to herself, she only accepted the position of boss so she could turn the Vongola family back to what it was ment to be, a Vigilante group to protect those close to her when the law cannot. Tears started to well up in her eyes, the thought that she'd never see her famiglia hurt too much; her heart felt as heavy as lead, like it could break through the floor. The doors opened and two men in black suits walked in, one carrying a pistol; small, but could do the job just fine. The message was clear, she didn't comply with their demands so she wasn't needed blinked back the tears and put on the most dignified face she could, hiding behind an icy reflection of herself as her eyes flickered a shade of orange. The other guy pulled out a cell phone, one she recognized as hers and one of the first things they took away along with the Vongola ring.  
"You have three minutes, call whoever you like." He said in gruff voice as he undid the ropes so that one of her arms was free and shoved the phone into her hand. She pressed the power button and watched as the the screen came to life. She took a moment to reminisce on the background picture, one they took after the inheritance ceremony, the day she became the 10th boss of the Vongola family. All of them were smiling, Yamamoto had his arm draped around Tsuki's shoulder and Gokudera looked like he could kill him, Ryohei was trying to get Hibari to look at the camera, Hibari was the only one turned away. Lambo's face was covered in cream and sugar from pigging out on the sweets and was on Haru's shoulder, I-pin was on Kyoko's trying to catch Lambo for something he did wrong. Haru linked arms with Chrome, who was at first reluctant to take the picture and was smiling shyly. The only ones who looked at the camera were Reborn and the Ninth, off to the side looking more sophisticated than the rowdy tenth generation. Tsuki's thumb moved to press speed dial two and waited for the the other side to pick up. The reaction was quick, only one ring until she heard his voice.  
"_Jyuudaime! Are you safe? Where are you?_" The rough and familiar voice blared through the device.  
"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuki was at a loss for words, there was so many things to say and not enough time, **only three minutes**.  
"_Don't worry, I have Giannini tracing the phone signal right now! We'll be there soon._"  
"Gokudera-kun." Her voice was rough and hoarse from days of misuse, but still carried the commanding tone she was after. "I … I won't be able to come back."  
"_Wha, But-_"  
"Ok, listen well. Tell Lambo that he can have the pudding I've been saving in the fridge, he'll probably be the most upset."  
"_Jyuudaime!_"  
"I-pin should also take a break sometimes. Its good to work hard at her job and study for collage, but she should also take it easy at times."  
"And also, tell Yamamoto and Ryohei to go back to baseball and boxing. They should follow their dreams and one day become World Champions."  
"_Wai-_"  
"Also tell Hibari that things won't be as intresting anymore, and that he should go back to keeping Namimori at peace."  
"_What are you-_"  
"Oh, and tell Chrome to eat better. It isn't good to always eat Chocolate snacks. Apologize to Haru and Kyoko for me will you; tell them that I won't be able to join them for self-appreciation day."  
**Two Minutes**  
"Tell Bianchi to stop trying to poison adult Lambo and try cooking something that won't induce vomiting or diraheria. Ask Fuuta to stay out of danger, and have fun every once in a while."  
"_..._"  
"...Tell mom that her cooking was the best and … thank you for always supporting me with a smile." A tear let loose and slid down her dirty cheek. Tsuki chocked back a sob and continued.  
"Tell everyone that I said thank you. Thank you for supporting no-good-Tsuki through all the rough times, and espically Reborn. I owe a lot to Reborn, heh, he'll probably kill me if he heard me talking like this. Tell his that his teaching methods are too scary, but he won't care and go on rasing the next generation with his spartan training."  
**One minute**  
One of the men raised the gun up to her temple to signal the amount of time she had left.  
"...Gokuderea-kun, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your work. No amount of thank yous could come close to my gratitude."  
"_Jyuudaime! This isn't like you! Dammit were are the reinforcements!_"  
"You have always put your life on the line for me, and always looked after the other guardians. You're the greatest Right-hand-man I could have ever possibly asked for and my best friend. I could have never gotten this far with out you."  
**Thirty Seconds**  
"No matter what you must contain your anger, you need to contain your sadness. What happens isn't your fault, don't blame yourself. Live on for the sake of the family."  
"_Jyuudaime!_" Gokudera's voice cracked, as he tried to hold back tears. "_Just a little more time, please hang on!_"  
**Ten Seconds**  
"I can't. Goku- No, Hayato. I-" Tsuki's voice was thick, and sobs shook her shoulders, tears blurring her vision.  
**Five**  
"I don't want to leave, I want to stay with the family! To get married and live happily, thats what I want!"  
**Three**  
"My time is up. Hayato, I just wanna say..."  
**Two**  
"I …"  
**One**  
"...love you."  
A deafening shot rang out through the phone's speaker, just as Gokudera rounded the corner on his motorbike.  
"JYUUDAIME!"

* * *

….And thus concludes my little fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to try my hand at a bit of romantic fluff, and there just wasn't enough Fem!27x59 out there (I totally love the pairing). Heck, there needs to be more Fem!27 altogether, I adore genderbending. I have nothing against Yaoi but... I just don't read it.  
Yep, so my inspiration was a writing prompt from creative writing club "You're given one last phone call before you die, who do you call and what do you say?" And instantly thought of this scenario.  
Love it? Hate it? Please, please, please give me your feedback, no flames only constructive criticism.


End file.
